Molestando a Heichou
by Sophie Iren Maxwell
Summary: Eren esta molesto por los percances con el capitán de la escuela, así que , Armin y Jean hacen una apuesta,estando Levi de por medio .¿Qué pasa cuando el resultado no es lo esperado? Solo les queda improvisar y Eren, fingir un noviazgo con su Heichou. Riren AU
1. Molestando a Heichou

**:::Molestando a Heichou:::**

* * *

.

Eren Jaeger le encantaba jugar. Se reconocía con carácter travieso, eso le abría muchas puertas a cualquier club deportivo de la escuela. Tenía carisma para el baile, para la natación, para el futbol y sobre todo para el baloncesto. Su constante seguridad y determinación fueron vencidas poco a poco por cierto capitán que en cualquier encontronazo del balón le arrebataba de sus manos. Siempre se le robaba a él. Cuando lo tenían otros jugadores hacía caso omiso .Pero era otra historia cuando el ojiverde lo tenía.

.

-¡Jaeger!.—Gritó Jean desde lo alto para el siguiente pase. Eren esquivo a su compañero-rival y le arranco el balón con velocidad a Connie.

-¡Bertholdt!.—Gritó Eren desde la misma esquina para hacerle el pase a Bertholdt. Rápidamente fue interceptado por Levi. Sí , el mismo del que he estado hablando .El Capitán Levi , famoso por sus estrategias , su personalidad y su entrega al juego , aunque este fuera amistoso.

Era lo que Eren admiraba, pero que con el constante acecho de Levi,se estaba cabreando. Realmente ya lo sentía personal.

-¡Rayos!.—siseó Eren molesto al ver a Levi tomar el balón.

Levi rebotaba el balón tan rápido que Eren tuvo que moverse tan a su ritmo que casi tropieza con Jean.-

-Estúpido Levi.—Tropezó y Jean dijo algo que sólo Eren escuchó cuando pasó a su lado .—Creo que es personal.—Eren Rasgo su labio y maldijo.

\- Con que personal , eh...-

Levi hizo un giro sobre sus talones cuando Eren se acercó, sonrió con parsimoniosa tranquilidad, satisfecho con el resultado.

Unos segundos bastaron para que Eren entendiera que ese era el plan .Abrió los ojos con sorpresa y en cámara lenta vio el balón pasar enfrente de sus narices para dirigirse a Erwin. El chico rubio que todas amaban, hasta las de primer ingreso anhelaban estar cerca, y respirar el mismo aire que él exhalaba .A pesar de que era su último año seguía siendo tan popular como el primer día.

Se escuchó el chillar de los tenis Adidas de Eren. Necesitaba rápidamente robar el balón. Su sueño quedó suspendido cuando escucho el pitazo de la maestra de deportes, Hanji. Habían encestado.

.

15/11

.

-Mierda.—Masculló Eren.

Las chicas en las gradas gritaban a todo pulmón cuando Levi se secaba el sudor, pero Eren sabía que detrás de ese rostro y mirada silenciosa se escondía la persona más analítica y fría que hubiera conocido.

Antes lo admiraba, ahora no podía verlo ni en pintura.

-Eren.—Dijo Armin el amigo de infancia del castaño.—Olvídalo , vámonos.— haló a Eren a su lado y le aventó una toalla.—

-Ese maldito me provoca.-Torció la boca roja por el ejercicio.

-Ignóralo.—Dijo Armin mirando a Levi de soslayo. Levi jamás le apartaba la vista al castaño.

-Oi , Eren ¿ Al parecer tu ente endemoniado esta para fastidiarte ¿no lo crees...?—Dijo Jean divertido . Pero Eren se molestó aún más.

Levi sujetó la toalla y la restregó en su rostro, Erwin se acercó al pelinegro e intercambiaron algunas palabras.

-Levi ¿ podrías dejar de tomar decisiones por tu cuenta?.—Intervino Erwin en el campo visual de Levi.

-No me fastidies.—Dijo Levi .

Las chicas en las gradas eran fanáticas del Sr Rivaille. Las estadísticas decían que estaba por debajo del rango de Erwin.

Algunas apostaban a Eren que estaba en un rango no tan bajo , pero a él le satisfacía ser popular. Sacaba grandes ventajas al serlo y sus compañeros más cercanos sabían que Eren no dudaba en acercarse a alguna de ellas cuando requería ayuda en exámenes.

-El hecho es que tienes que ignorarlo ¡Eren! ¿Me escuchas?—Armin se dio por vencido. El ojiverde seguía metido en la lucha mental .

El hecho era que ya tenía suficiente. Levi lo molestaba en clases de natación y tenían ciertos percances que por mala suerte al principio él estaba presente. Después ya no fue mala suerte, ya parecían desgracias. Levi odiaba la suciedad y en algunas clases el ojiverde había tirado algunas cosas en él. Por más que se disculpara, éste jamás lo escuchaba y le daba a diestra y siniestra varios golpes. Y no fue sólo una vez. La quinta vez Eren se defendió y tuvo suspensión; había reprobado literatura por esa causa. El castaño le declaró la guerra y ahora esto. La mirada del castaño se endureció. Cada vez que jugaban, él se le cerraba a cada pase, lo rozaba y empujaba en algunas ocasiones deliberadamente. Eso junto con los sucesos pasados le incendiaban el carácter a Eren, a algo mas inusual, empezaba a sentir desprecio.

/

-Oye , Eren .—Atajó por completo Jean a Eren en los vestidores.—¿Qué tienes pensado hacer para el día de los inocentes?.—Se sentó a su lado y comenzó a secar el cabello con una toalla. Eren lo miró por un rato recordando que cada año hacía bromas. Este por ser su último año y broma de fin , tenía que incluir algo especial, pero no sentía ganas de pensar en eso.

-No lo había pensado.—Dijo Eren también secándose el cabello.—Probablemente no haga nada —Se retiró la toalla y la encimó en la banca.

Jean calló y empezó a reír.—Tu carácter simple y alegre se esta volviendo seco y normal. Estas sacando tu mísera personalidad por culpa de ese enano ¿verdad?.-Jean sonrío cuando Eren lo volteo a ver con cara de pocos amigos.

-Probablemente me este convirtiendo más como tú .—Subrayó Eren en el mismo tono que Jean empleó.

-Oi chicos .No tenemos que discutir sobre eso.—Dijo Armin acercándose a la banca de descanso.—En realidad.—Se dirigió a Eren.—tu carácter ha cambiado...algo.—El cabello rubio cayo sobre su ojos cuando inclino la cabeza al señalarlo.

-Lo sé.—Eren giró resignado y les dio la espalda.—Pero ya no soporto su presencia. Esto ya es personal. -Se levantó y tomó el pants de deportes y se lo puso.

Escuchó a sus amigos suspirar a sus espaldas. Si seguía de esa manera sería suspendido por más tiempo. Levi lo sacaba de sus casillas, odiaba verlo tan tranquilo cuando este lo provocaba. Aparecía tan normal y sereno en su imaginación .¡Y eso a Eren le hacía arder en llamas!. Giró su cabeza, cualquier movimiento sería recibido por golpes y estaría seguro que perdería.

-Eren...—Armin tocó su espalda.

-Si te sirve de algo.—Eren lo miró de soslayo.—¿Recuerdan a Christa? mi compañera de lado.—Armin esperó paciente para que los otros le afirmaran si la conocían , cuando vio que tardaron, rodo sus ojos.

-¿Ciencias temáticas..?—Respondió Armin.

-Ya.—Dijeron ambos.

-Ella me confesó algo.—Armin se acercó a ellos y cuando los tenía más cerca miró a ambos lados y prosiguió.—Hace un tiempo ella era acosada...—Susurró las últimas palabras.—

-No me lo imaginaba...—Contestó Eren compungido.

-¿Quién la acosaba...?—Preguntó Jean curioso.

-Ok, es así.—Armin sujetó la orilla de la toalla a su cintura. Y se sentó con sus amigos.

—Ella era acosada por Ymir. ¿Si saben quién es..?—Dijo Armin por lo bajo cuando vio las caras de sus amigos y notó que no tenían ni idea de quién hablaba —Da igual —Siguió resignado.

-La citó un día X detrás de la escuela —Miró a ambos.- Se aseguró de que nadie estuviera presente y le jugó una broma.

—Terminó levantando su dedo índice.

-¿Qué no la acosaba?—Dijo Eren sorprendido.

-Espera, a eso voy .—Le contestó a Eren y siguió.—Christa es bastante callada y seria, es responsable con su forma de ser y estudios .Así que cuando Ymir la molestaba tanto, se le ocurrió una idea totalmente descabellada.—Subrayó el rubio. Ya tenía la atención de los dos.

-Cuando la citó, sabía de antemano que se arriesgaba a mucho. Pero tenía que ser todo o nada—Armin se le notaba el desafío en su mirada.

-…Tomó valor y le declaró su amor— Se detuvo. Vio las expresiones de sus amigos y rodó los ojos ya que ellos no entendían bien del todo.

-¿Es en serio..?-Dijo Eren casi desilusionado.

-¿Ella es…?.—Jean quedo boquiabierto. No recordaba a esa niña, pero a la mitad de la historia ya la había pillado .Después de Mikasa , Christa le seguía en belleza y popularidad. Nunca lo creyó y él esperaba poder confesársele. Claro si Mikasa lo rechazaba.

-Par de tontos.—Declaró Armin.— ¡Ella lo hizo para que Ymir la dejara de fastidiar!.—

-¡Oh! .-Dijeron los dos al unísono. Uno más aliviado que otro.

-¿Por qué no te declaras a Heichou?.—Susurro Armin casi divertido, casi emocionado .Ver si funcionaba tal broma le daría ese dolor de costillas de por vida. Hacia un año Eren le había jugado una broma con Annie. No quería vengarse, al contrario esa broma le había ocasionado que Annie volteara a verlo de otra manera.

Ahora seria muy divertido ver a Eren en las bromas que el tanto le gustaba hacer.

Eren no contesto.

—¿Eren?.—Dijo Armin.

Jean soltó una tremenda carcajada y se calló en instantes.—Eren, no serias capaz de hacerlo.—Retó Jean.

''Interesante''.-Pensó Armin. Si Jean seguía provocándolo…

Jean jugó una de esas miradas retadoras y burlonas.–Te reto...—Siseo Jean contra Eren.

''Bastante interesante.''—Armin volteo a ver a Eren , pero este seguía sin responderle. El reto de Jean le provocaría la reacción que el rubio esperaba.

Conociendo a Eren las palabras ''te reto'' le dolían mas que un golpe bajo. Le gustaban los desafíos impuestos. Y si eran hechos por apuestas, mucho mejor. Armin esperaba la otra palabra correcta.

-Apuesto…-Dijo Jean.

Armin gritó emocionado cuando Jean pronuncio la palabra.

—¥1500 . Si te atreves.—Se acercó Jean a su rostro .Eren reaccionó ante las palabras y sus ojos brillaron ante el desafío.

''Ya lo pesco...''—Pensó Armin.

-¿¥1500 …?—Preguntó Eren murmurando.-

-Claro. –Levantó un dedo Jean .-Obvio tengo que estar presente, porque después de eso te pagare.—Respondió Jean desafiante, siempre sonriendo.

-Oi chicos.—Dijo Armin armando otro plan .—Yo también tengo que estar presente , sino, ese dinero no puede dártelo.—Señaló a Eren y miró a Jean.—¿De acuerdo?.—

-Por mí no hay ningún problema.—Jean extendió la mano a Armin y sellaron el trato con un apretón de manos.

Eren que permanecía callado hasta ese momento los miró .—¿Sólo tengo que declararme...?—Dijo dudoso.—¿Pero eso en que me ayudara?—Dijo sin comprender del todo el castaño.

-Si serás idiota.—Le dio un coscorrón Jean.—¡ Para que te deje en paz!.

-Es algo realmente fuera de lo común y sumamente arriesgado .Porque conociendo el carácter de Levi puede incluso hasta golpearte.—Comentó el rubio ya no tan emocionado .Se notaba preocupado.—A Christa le funciono, e Ymir dejó de molestarla…-Reflexionó el rubio casi para si.

-¿Entonces Eren...?—Dijo Jean mostrándose mas interesado. Armin veía desafío en la mirada de su compañero castaño .

-¿Esto ayudara?.—Mencionó Eren.

-Claro y será divertido .¡Ver la expresión del capitán!. — rio Jean divertido ante la escena. .

Eren respondió encantado de la vida.-¡Lo hare!.—La palabra mágica que esperaba Armin.

Los ojos se miraron incapaces de creer lo que estaban armando.

-Hecho.— Estiraron el brazo. Los chocaron cuando sus palmas estuvieron en el aire.

-¿Cuándo...?—Interrumpió Jean a Eren.

—Lo más pronto posible.—Miró a Eren .—¿No querías librarte rápidamente de él? cabeceó de adelante para atrás y sujetó el suéter de la escuela dando un aire de realeza.

—Cuando gusten—Todos rieron.

Pero el Rubio tenia otro plan , uno donde claro, entraría una videocámara .Mirar esta declaración en próximas reuniones. Seria la última broma de fin de año.

Los tres salieron de los vestidores. Uno echando humo de la diversión próxima. Otro muy altivo. Y el rubio buscando mentalmente el mejor lugar para comprar una cinta de video.

.

/

La fecha estaba citada .Después de clases. El día lunes.

Se había cambiado a ese día, porque al siguiente el Heichou sería el hazme reír de los tres y posiblemente de más. Sus risas inundaron el salón de clases divertidísimos de sus ocurrencias y posibles bromas a Eren. El declararse al capitán les proporcionaba suficiente material de saña por el resto de la preparatoria.

Le comentaron a Mikasa pero esta no disfrutaba la burla a los demás, así que decidió no participar.

Marco al ser más cercano a Jean les recomendó el salón de química. Por ser el más solitario a esas horas.

Annie al tener el espíritu malvado en ella, accedió. Ofreció la ayuda en distraer al profesor Hannes si se acercaba en sus rondines de esa hora.

Así que estando todo fríamente calculado iniciaron rondines de supervisión por los lugares alrededor de las 3:30 a 4:00 para que al salir de las clases, estaría todo sellado.

-Armin ¿no crees que es bastante lo que estas haciendo?—dijo Eren acercándose a su amigo sospechando algo.—¿Por que te estas esforzando tanto .?.—Se acercó más a Armin.

-Es lo normal cuando se apuesta algo.—Sacó de la manga el rubio. Eren se convenció.

— Y ¿qué traes en ese bolso?—Lo señaló, tenía la curiosidad. Su amigo no se despegaba de ese bultito.

-Oh es el plan B. —Guiñó el ojo Armin dándole a entender a Eren que ese ya no era asunto de ellos .Eso le correspondía solamente a él.

-Se necesita precisión. Si queremos que las cosas y situaciones salgan como lo previsto ¿no crees?—Dijo Armin dándole un buen consejo de por vida a su amigo de ojos verdes.

-No lo había pensado de esa forma.—Eren pensaba que sólo se le declararía ,daría por sentado que la expresión de Heichou era la más complaciente melodía que jamás escucharía. Sin olvidar que Levi lo estaría repeliendo como enfermedad latente. Se sentía más que seguro en cumplir con la apuesta. Y tener ¥1500 en el bolso le satisfacía de todos los ángulos que se vieran, ya que así podía comprar el juego Ps4 de Shingeki no Kyojin. Dos pájaros de un tiro.

Se froto las manos imaginándolo. Y bueno, a Levi, se complacía con sólo ver su rostro desconcertado y de tonto cuando le confesara sus sentimientos. El estúpido de Levi no sabía que todo esto era para quitárselo del camino como cualquier piedra .Y tener su juego favorito le daba mas satisfacción

Sí, seria suficiente para él .Pensar en las causas que vendrían le tenía sin cuidado. Confiaría en su amigo rubio y su 'Plan b'.

-Gracias Armin.-Gritó emocionado Eren saliendo del aula. Sin esa grandiosa idea él tenía que lidiar lo que quedaba del año y el próximo con esa mitad de Capitán de baloncesto y de la mayorías de los club de la escuela.

La hora del almuerzo llegó, así como llegó la siguiente ayuda. La información de Sasha.—Él esta en la azotea con Erwin...—Dejó los lentes obscuros que le servían para estar de incógnito.

-Sasha , eso no sirve.—Señaló los lentes dejados en el pupitre.—Si todos te conocen.—Sasha se desilusión al instante, pero tomó más fuerza y respondió.—Eso crees Jean , eso crees.—Y se fue sigilosamente de ahí dejándolos con un solo pensamiento.

'' ¿Por qué es nuestra amiga?. Esta Loca...''

/

Pasando la quinta hora Eren pediría permiso para ir al sanitario. Buscaría a Levi, andaría por los pasillos en hora de clase para provocar el hecho. Sabía que de antemano el estaría en club de periodismo y al escuchar pasos se acercaría a ver quién era. Y ahí, el entraría en acción. Sus ojos verdes destellaron decisión.

-Oi , Mocoso. ¿Qué haces afuera vagando?—Dijo Levi por detrás de Eren.

Eren sonrió, tener en mente el plan le reconfortaba, la victoria ya la tenia en sus manos. Ante todo éste sentimiento tenía que fingir.

-¿El baño...?—Eren respondió sarcástico mientras con su mirada no lo perdía de vista. Lo retaba. Típico en ellos dos.

—Oi, ese arte ¿no te dije que no te lo colocaras..?—Dijo Levi alzando la voz.

-Sensei. —Salió Petra del club.—Necesitamos orientación en este tema.—Tenía en sus manos un informe de las siguientes fechas de vacaciones y de los festivales de fin de año. Todo lo correspondiente para el jefe de la diligencia de las aulas.

-Necesito.—Dijo Levi sin despegar la mirada fea tan conocida por Eren.—..Dar lecciones de disciplina.

-Te gusta vagar ¿verdad?.—Dijo Levi, atemorizando un poco a Eren.

-No mucho…— Eren respondió al desafío. Cerró sus puños y respiró. No tenía que dejarse llevar por la palabrería de ese enano. El plan, eso era lo que tenía que hacer.

Ya que ambos tenían una cuenta pendiente. Petra decidió mejor entrar. Allá afuera están que echan chispas, le dijo a todos cuando entro. Erwin solo movió la cabeza.

-Petra ¿qué cosas querías que Levi viera?—Se levantó de su asiento y tomó responsabilidad, mientras Levi hacia lo que tenia que hacer. Punto.

.

./

A esas horas los profesores estarían al término de sus clases y los que no tenían, estarían en asesoría con la sub-directora.

-Jean.—susurró Armin a su lado.—Esto debe de ir aquí.—Colocó el famosísimo esqueleto de Sawney enfrente de ellos, para que los de afuera no vieran que había alguien escondido.

También tenía otro propósito. Esconder la videocámara. Sawney les daba camuflaje.

Ese armario tenía rendijas desmontables; deslizaría una o dos para que grabara todo a detalle.

-Eren debe de colocarse de esta manera para que Levi no nos dirija ni una mirada, si es que se le hace sospechoso.—Dijo Jean calculando el ángulo perfecto.

-Tal vez si colocamos así las bancas, estaríamos dando estratégicamente el punto donde debe de colocarse sin preguntar.—Mencionó Armin.

-Armin—Dijo Jean sorprendido.—Cada día me convenzo más de que tu destino es estar en el ejército.

.

/

Annie le mandó un mensaje a Armin.

-_El jefe esta listo_.

Jean también leyó lo que le mando Annie.—¿Quién es el jefe.?.—Preguntó Jean.

-Es Hannes.—

-Ya.-

_El halcón rubio está en junta.—Mensaje de Sasha._

-¿Quién es el Halcón rubio..?—Preguntó Jean.

-Erwin.—Le dijo Armin.

-Ya.-

Armin sujetó la videocámara y presionó el botón de grabar .Ardía en deseos de ver lo que sucedería.

* * *

Gracias por leer ;).Estaria feliz de la vida si me comentaran si les a agradado, si la lectura es fácil..etc..Este es mi primer Fic de SnK.

Se rieron ?.


	2. El escarabajo de la mala suerte

.

-¿_Connie estas preparado…?—Le mandó mensaje Armin._

_-Estoy afuera como me lo pediste.—Respondió el otro._

Armin cerró su celular.-Sólo 10 minutos más. ~—Cantó las últimas palabras.

.

/

.

Eren estaba tirado en el suelo de los baños.

-Aishh~.-El ojiverde arrastró las palabras porque si le había dolido ese golpe. Presionaba su labio y seguía saliendo sangre.

Levi lo veía desde las alturas, con esa mirada cortante en él.

-Dime si se siente bien cara de mierda.—Dijo Eren .—…Sentirse superior en estas situaciones.—Eren escupió sangre y saliva. ''El plan tienes que seguirlo''. Se concentro, una vez más estaba cayendo en la furia que le inducia estar cerca de Rivaille.

-Sólo si la ocasión lo amerita.—Respondió frío.

-Es un poco injusto para mí.—Mencionó Eren alzando el rostro hacia Levi.-Pero en estas situaciones, me hace responder a las dudas que tanto me temía.—Levi lo miró con más intensidad.

-Tenía que asegurarme .Pero nunca creí que esta ocasión me lo proporcionaría.—Eren se medio levanto del frio suelo .—No pensaba que usted me abriría los ojos. Me siento un tonto .—Sonrió y le dedicó una mirada al capitán.—Ya entiendo el por qué reacciono así con usted...-

-¿De qué hablas? —dijo Levi más que interesado.

Ahora que tenía su atención, necesitaba buscar el tono indicado.

-Capitán. Necesito decirle algo.—Eren rogo con la mirada, dejando a Levi curioso.

-Pero, me gustaría decírselo más tarde. En otras condiciones —Se levantó por completo y acomodó su vestimenta. Haciéndose lucir más que frágil—En esta situación lo único que le daría sería pena…-Y río por lo bajo .Casi tímido e inhibido. Levi notó un sonrojo por parte del otro.

-Estas demente —Dijo Levi a la defensiva. Pero la verdad se estaba poniendo nervioso.

-Lo sé, pero ahora sé la causa. Mas bien Quien lo provoca.—Soltó Eren sin miedo , dándole a entender a lo que se refería. Levi dudo un instante.

—Quisiera que me diera un poco de su tiempo esta tarde.—Eren abrazó su mano derecha y jugó con una mirada perdida a su alrededor , haciendo notar que le avergonzaba decir lo siguiente.

-Podría ir por favor después de clases ¿al laboratorio de Química?—Rogó Eren con una lagrima en sus ojos.

/

Eren inesperadamente tenía nervios. Bastantes. La ''pelea'' que ocasiono adrede con el Capitán había salido a la perfección, bueno casi. Tenía un golpe en el labio que lo corroboraba, pero eso era innecesario en esos momentos.

./

Caminó entre los pasillos entre seguro e inseguro. Los alumnos ya se estaban dispersando entre la biblioteca, cursos intensivos y salida. La mayoría escogía lo último, ya que por fin de año todos deseaban llegar a sus casas por el frio imperante.

Eren abrió la puerta y encontró todo muy impecable, no se notaba que había alguien ahí.

-¿Armin ….?—Murmuro Eren buscándolo con la mirada entre las mesas y pupitres.

-¡Eren ,estamos detrás de Sawney!. ¡En el armario! –Gritó por lo bajo el rubio. Se acercó rápido el castaño.

-No tardara. ¿Están listos?—Mencionó Eren divertido sin quitar esa sonrisa de sus labios.

-¡Si tonto!.—Gritó Jean.—¡Más vale que nos diviertas! .De eso depende ese juego tuyo.—Gritó Jean detrás de Sawney.

Era tan extraño dirigirse a un esqueleto .Pensó Eren.-Pero antes ¿qué hace Connie allá afuera?.—Preguntó Eren acercándose a Sawney.

-¡Él esta de respaldo!..—susurró Armin .-¡ Si llega un profesor él lo distraerá.! ¡Todo para que esto funcione!. –Eren cogió todo.

-¡Eres excelente Armin!—Le felicitó Eren.

Escuchó el deslizar de la puerta. Armin y Jean reaccionaron.—…..Esto será mejor que ver arder a Troya—dijo Armin por lo bajo, Jean no dejaba de morder su labio para no estallar en carcajadas.

-Que idiotez de vernos acá adentro.—Dijo entrando Levi y cerrando tras de si.

Eren que tenia aun su cuerpo dirigido a Sawney parlante, se giró. —Lo sé y lo siento.—Caminó de frente hasta la mesa mas próxima. Así daría el mejor espectáculo y ángulo a todos.

-Es que quería estar a solas…. contigo.—Que idiotez decía. Pero ¡caray! la cara de Levi al momento de decirlo merecía todas las estupideces que tuviera en mente en esos momentos.

Levi abrió la boca sorprendido y Eren podía jurar que esta jugada no se la imaginaba ni el master del Juego.

Levi seguía sin responder. Sus reacciones no la distinguía muy bien, ya que el salón al estar semi obscuro le restaba visibilidad, así que se movió hacia él.

-En la última vez que nos encontramos. —Dijo Eren y se acerco al capitán un poco más.

Quería, no, deseaba guardar ese momento hasta para la próxima prehistoria de la tierra. Levi se quedó mirándolo. Ahora si el ojiverde podía notarlo todo. Levi que comúnmente fruncía el ceño cuando alguien se le acercaba rayaba en la boludes de retroceder, ahora ni tres pasos atrás daba.

Esta vez le veía distinto, seguía en la misma posición y le había permitido a Eren acercarse, el ojiverde no dejo que ningún detalle se le escapara, el rostro sumamente asombrado y los ojos como platos, era el panorama deseado por ellos. Este desajuste en la personalidad del Heichou que, siempre estoico ante su alrededor, le brindo más confianza en desplegarse en su próxima actuación.

-Allá vamos...—susurró Armin. Jean sólo asintió, no quería ni siquiera respirar.

-…..La sensación que me das, es diferente….—´´¡Que vergüenza!´´ Ojala esto lo olvidaran sus amigos, se rascaba la oreja mientras imaginaba esa escena sobre actuada por Jean.—Me di cuenta…..—Susurró Eren esperando cinco segundos más para hacer la declaración. Rio a carcajadas por dentro. Lamió sus labios para evitar reírse. Hizo ademanes de estar tímido y aparentar verguenza, sabia que Levi moría de ansias por saber que tenía que decirle. Levantó la mirada hacia él -Siento que….me gusta Heichou.—Eren cantó la última palabra con un tono tan cursi que ni él pensó en decir eso .Esperaba que después de esto, no le diera caries.

Volvió a agachar la mirada y cruzó sus dedos avergonzado, imitando todo lo que una chica haría. Tres segundos, dos segundos, un poco más y levantaría la mirada. Esperaba que Armin y Jean estuvieran viendo todo.

-´´¿Por qué no había pensado en que lo grabaran? Deseaba verlo después... ´´ -Quería reírse mucho, demasiado.

Eren levanto la vista y se fijo en el capitán .Levi sostenía la mirada al mismo lugar donde se encontraba Sawney. Eren tembló. ´´¿¡Se dio cuenta!? ´´ Los de adentro sudaron hasta por los parpados. Bueno, estaba preparado para esto, relajó los músculos. Fingiría demencia.

Levi bajó la mirada avergonzado y Eren juró que sonreía. ´´¿Feliz? ¿…Cómo...?´´–Pensó Eren quebrado.

-Me da gusto oír eso...—Levi alzó la vista y miró al ojiverde .Eren abrió los ojos de sorpresa, esa mirada no la esperaba. Levi parecía sonrojado, no, no parecía. ¡Lo estaba! Miraba con cariño al castaño.

-¡Oh…!-Fue lo único que Eren pronuncio. La sangre de su labio se secó y cayó.

-Estoy bastante feliz. —Levi se acercó a Eren, bastante, casi como para darle un beso. —Yo, estaba seguro que me iría sin decírtelo. –Levi se torno menos serio.-Mi comportamiento era por esto….pero te me has adelantado. —Eren trago saliva y se recargo en la mesa.

—Yo te molestaba por esta simple razón.

-´´Mierda...´´-Eren respingo. -´´¡Mil veces!. ¡Mil veces prefería que lo golpeara!´´.- Sintió pánico. Tenía que huir.

-…Tengo que…-Eren miró desesperado a Sawney y gritó con la mirada. Ni Sawney sacudía su esqueleto cuerpo, ni nada, ni siquiera alcanzaba a oír respiraciones o carcajadas de adentro del armario.

Miró de nueva cuenta al Capitán que ya lo tenía mas cerca. ¡El espacio se le acababa!

Miró otra vez a Sawney. Eren río nerviosamente.-–Plan B...—dijo entre dientes. —…Plan b-dijo sin despegar la mirada del armario.

¡Levi se le acercaba cada vez más!

-´´ ¡Oh dios!´´—Eren cerró los ojos cuando el capitán le rozo con sus labios, el beso fue tibio y sutil, nada rápido como el hubiera querido. Esperó, pero Levi no tenía planes de separarse, así que, medio abrió los ojos y sin moverse mucho vio a Sawney con dolor contenido.

-'' ¡Malditos alacranes! ¡Me la pagaran!´´ -Fue sintiendo menos calor en su pecho y notó que se retiraba de el. Ya había terminado el beso .Eren lo observó expectante.

-''Él '' –Eren lloró. Se había llevado su hombría.

Levi parecía sonreír ligeramente, hubo choque de miradas .El ojiverde sabía perfectamente que la suya no despedía tanta tranquilidad como su interlocutor…Tenía miedo, sí, y era el saber que la última cosa que sus ojos vieron, eran las pestañas rizadas del capitán que tanto odiaba.

-¿Vas a casa...?-dijo Levi tomando ligeramente sus dedos. Eren reacciono y salto.

-No—titubeó y siguió sin moverse, tenerlo de cerca le colocaba el cerebro en las nubes.

-Salgamos, aquí esta bastante sucio. —Le menciono Levi, retiró la pequeña sonrisa de sus labios , su semblante se puso bastante neutral.

-No.-Titubeó Eren sin moverse y mirando a la nada.

-Me gustaría besarte allá afuera. —Mencionó Levi molesto.

Eren lo vio impresionado, decir semejantes palabras no las creía de él. Tragó saliva. Aquella amarga y sorpresiva invitación le hizo frenar sus palabras, quería maldecirlo o en su defecto golpearlo, gritarle que lo odiaba. Pero no, no podía moverse, tenía mucho miedo .Remembro los momentos anteriores ¡Carajo! ¿¡Por qué se había sonrojado!? ¿¡Por qué había sonreído de esa forma!? .

Levi seguía esperando respuesta.

-No...—Contestó Eren inseguro, no sabia si atendía a la pregunta anterior o respondía como tonto títere sin alma. Notaba lo cerca que estaba de él y eso no le proporcionaba la confianza, al contrario, el capitán despedía esa aura de una pantera acechando, y eso señores, le daba tanto pavor como gato al agua. Ya no sabía que hacer. ¿Correr? ¿Irse a un rincón a llorar? ¿Contárselo a Mikasa para que esta lo matara?

Levi se juntó más al ojiverde y lo abrazo. Eren gritó para sus adentros y permaneció mas tieso que nunca, ese era el capitán que Eren no conocía. Reaccionó.

-Espere, capitán. –Y se separo, intentando lo menos posible tocarlo con las manos. ¿Cómo decirle que era un malentendido? Más bien una broma de mal gusto, miró a Levi. Bueno a todo esto Eren ya temía por su vida, si decía aquellas frases…. Cerró con fuerza su boca y se amarró la lengua, el jaloneo de su mano lo despertó; pero para seguir a Levi y salir por esa puerta.

.

Minutos después…

El salón permaneció a obscuras y Connie entro.

\- ¿Chicos?-Hizo la pregunta al aire. -¿Están aquí?. El profesor Mike andaba por acá y acabo de llegar, lo distraje como lo habíamos planeado. –. Connie vacilo en entrar y mirar más a fondo .Específicamente detrás de Sawney. Cerró la puerta al no obtener respuesta.

/

Pasaron varios segundos para que se escuchara una voz.

Jean y Armin se miraron. El rubio dijo.-Esto no lo tenia previsto.—

-Ya…-contesto Jean. Armin dirigió de nueva cuenta su mirada a la nada. Jean lo acompañó.

.

* * *

Gracias por leer! .Me da gusto recibir sus RW los leo con una sonrisa en el rostro.:)

Le agradesco enormemente a ** Etterna,** tu ayuda mejoró bastante esta historia, sé que no te gusta el BL 3 , hiciste tu mayor esfuerzo, y probablemente nunca leas que te he dedicado este pequeño espacio para agradecerte .Pero sé ,que dentro de la lectura te adentraste y quieres saber que paso...y tal vez si lo leas...


	3. La realidad supera la ficción

Advertencias:Eren esta consternado por lo que pasara .Por eso lo quise demostrar como perrito asustado. Salió de su rol valiente, pero no preocupéis regresara. Jean revelando anti-simpatía por Eren. Armin Maldiciendo continuamente. Levi sale poco, con poca paciencia y mal caracter.Y lo demás , ustedes lo leerán.

* * *

_El mundo se cae y nadie me salva excepto tú..._

_En tu juego perverso, juego._

* * *

||×La realidad supera la ficción.×||.

Cuando Eren salió del salón estaba más perdido que momentos antes. Armin y Jean permanecían ahí,escondidos detrás de un Sawney y un de él aumentaba su perturbación. Algo en su cerebro se empezaba a nublar .Volteó esperando a que salieran en cualquier momento y detuvieran a Levi. Pero nada pasaba. Nada.

Se espabiló .Notó la espalda del capitán. Tembló por dentro. Estar perturbado no le quito valentía ,le recorrió el insano malestar de ser tocado y sentir su mano en la suya. Así que, retiro de manera brusca su mano encerrada en los dedos del Capitán,el pelinegro se detuvo. Lo observó confundido por tal escena. Ojos negros contra ojos verdes .Ese choque en miradas era digno de una batalla campal. Eren recogió su mano lentamente hasta detenerla cerca de su cuerpo, se mantuvo quieto, esperando ser golpeado.

-Lo siento...—Se disculpo, aunque realmente no lo sentía.- Hoy no voy a mi casa. —Dijo el castaño temblando. Fue la única excusa que se le ocurrió. El bloqueo emocional le impidió ser más delicado o más ecuánime. Andar por unos metros tomados de la mano ,no era algo que le mantuviera con sensatez.

La mirada obscura le calumniaba con los pensamientos, lo sintió. La mirada frente a él le carcomía silenciosamente. Aquel silencio era lo peor que había escuchado. ¿_Y si sacaba una palabrota?¿Eso ayudaría?_

-¿Tienes algo pendiente?—Retó serio el capitán. La atmosfera se complico. No, pendiente no era la palabra. Levi se colocó más dominante sobre el castaño alto y le empujo con su dedo en el pecho.

-Hace unos momentos te lo dije. Te irás conmigo— Dijo el Capitán; el más fuerte del equipo de baloncesto. Eren apretó sus puños, odiaba ese egocentrismo en él. El perfecto porte de seguridad que antes admiro, ahora le daban arcadas.

Eren titubeó, pero no por miedo -en esos instantes- Sino, porque necesitaba contradecirlo de alguna manera. ¡Quería sacar algo de su boca! Retarlo, golpear infinitamente aquella boca soez de aquel capitán engreído. Alzó el mentón retadoramente. _Que mejor ver caer a alguien cuando esta muy arriba ¿no?_ Apunto de abrir la boca y decirle la verdad Levi dijo.

-O ¿acaso tienes miedo?-Ese fue el balde de agua fría que necesitaba Eren para ya no sentir la adrenalina, era necesario para abrir los ojos de la gloria pasada y ubicarse en la realidad,_Miedo_ fue su palabra básica para despertarlo del trance;mantenía el semblante perturbado conforme se respondía a sí los fortuitos momentos pasados. Si quería regresar con vida a ese dichoso salón de Química y retar a los _´´amigos´´ _en ese armario, tenia que mantener partes de su cuerpo y tratar de inventarse alguna escurridiza maniobra mental , que se le hacia imposible . Se mareó. Lo que añoraba ya, era retirarse, salir del lado del Capitán y como una niña de 13 años –odiaba admitir-salir con la dignidad destrozada al baño, enjuagarse las lágrimas de odio que salieran de sus ojos y salir de aquel embrollo.

Levi no perdió de vista ningún detalle, le miraba el rostro, demasiado cerca para el gusto del ojiverde . Le desconcentro. El capitán metió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y dijo.

-Si no quieres que te toque, anda .—Le manifestó lo que creyó molestaba a Eren. El castaño brincó. _´´Piensa, piensa Eren.´´ _Por obras del espíritu santo –que pensó ya no tener-Divisó a Hannes su adorado mentor. _Toúche. ¡Su salvador!._

Levi le esperaba. -Si piensas que sacare raíces por esperarte, ni lo creas. Vámonos.—Dijo dándose la vuelta.

_¡Ni lo pienses maldito enanito de la creación!_

_-_-¡Hannes! –Dijo eufórico Eren. Levi se detuvo y volteó de soslayo sorprendido, lo cual le duro muy poco en el rostro, al instante se giro de frente . Eren le escuchó perfectamente chasquear la lengua en un magnifico y perfecto _.´´Tch´´_ que tanto le molestaba.

-¿Qué hay con esa palabrería, tonto?—Preguntó acercándose Levi a él. En instantes siguió aquella mirada a la lejanía.

-...Espera que vaya a su oficina.—Señaló Eren con la mirada puesta en Hannes. Sentía temblores en sus rodillas y partes anexas. Aguantaba ese impulso de arrancar huida mientras se sujetaba a ese salvavidas llamado dignidad.

Con tremendas ganas de llorar de rabia, hizo lo más que pudo distrayéndose sin despegar ojo en Hannes. Levi, le estrujó con la sintió el tercer balde de agua helada. El capitán si que daba miedo.

\- Literatura; no pude aplicarla este semestre. Reprobé por una suspensión.—Levi se sintió culpable ,pero no lo hizo notar. Si, claro, ese incidente de la suspensión de Eren.

Eren subió una ceja ya animado a mirarlo,y saco de nueva cuenta su dote de actor.— Me dará un sermón. Tal vez, una asesoría o martirio consecuente para mis padres.—Enseguida levantó un poco la barbilla. Señaló a Hannes en la distancia ,_su salvador del momento_.

El Profesor Hannes tomaba tranquilamente el café -ajeno a todo-, y en sus manos llevaba el grandísimo dote de las tareas de sus alumnos de último año, incluidos los de el grupo de Eren.

La intensidad de la mirada obscura era enérgica. Eren esperaba que el otro le creyera o por lo menos lo dejara ir , tomaría esa oportunidad dada por los dioses y restregaría que él no se dominaría tan fácil.

Levi no dejó de recorrer aquella mirada agitada. Sus ojos negros le miraban escrutadores.

-Bien.—Dijo Levi. Eren suspiró de alivio.

—Pero...—Expresó el Capitán.-Mañana hablaremos…-Su mal genio no tardaba en salir. _¿Cuándo podría demostrar ser humanamente feliz?_ –pensó Eren- Le restó importancia tan rápido como el horizonte de sus expectativas rompiéndose, repitió aquella frase del capitán en su mente y tembló como hoja en otoño. Algo en el tono empleado por Levi le mortifico, sonaba depredador.

-… Sí. —Sólo dijo eso el castaño .Su cerebro le seguía mandando aquellas indicaciones de:´´ _vas a morir , vas a morir_, vas a morir ´´ Si sólo pudiera dejar de pensar aquello y sacar un poco de coraje ,sus piernas, sus brazos y posiblemente su cabeza que ya flaqueaba de un lugar a otro se lo agradecerían ,todo contra aquella aura obscura delante de él.

Ambos se quedaron estáticos. — ¿Qué esperas?—Le dijo Levi animándolo a irse. Aunque sí se escuchaba mejor, sonaba más a orden.

Eren torció el brazo hacia atrás y se rasco la nuca, balbuceó algo mientras su mirada vagaba a la ventana .No eran exactamente palabras, era un juego de vocales revueltas. Se giró de espaldas al sentido contrario de Hannes .Y así, a paso inseguro, trato de demostrar que la seguridad jamás le abandonaba_. _

_´´¡Sal de ahí, y prepárate para la venganza y la tortura!''_Apretó los puños_._

Levi no pronunció palabra alguna. Incomodo por la idiotez del castaño, giró molesto el rostro y le dijo. -Hannes, esta del otro lado.—Le bastaba verlo perturbado pero ¿tonto? eso no le agradaba. Para su carácter perfeccionista, eso era una desfachatez de imprudencia.

Eren llevaba cuatro pasos dados y se detuvo bruscamente. _´´¿Por qué estoy temblando?_ ´´Sólo fue un comentario y ya estaba escuchando el _coro celestial de los cielos_. Se giró y rió de nervios. Que distraído de su parte no seguir ni su propio plan. Encaró al mismísimo belcebú y pasó de filo junto a él. –Tienes razón. — Aclaró. El ojiverde con cada paso se hundía en lodo, le flaqueaban las piernas le temblaba el labio.

_Lo difícil ya había pasado_. Se mentalizo cuando se alejaba de Levi .

¡Ahora , a asesinar a sus amigos ! Aquellos que les encantaba esconderse detrás de un esqueleto.

¡_Sus siguientes victimas!._

Confiaba en que las clases de judo le sirvieran de fruto en aquellos momentos, ¿Dudaba de su fuerza? No. Dudaba de su compostura para contenerse.

Eren recorrió el pasillo a paso veloz. Pasó de largo la oficina de Hannes, y de manera rápida echó un vistazo a Levi que se alejaba por las escaleras hasta la salida. Sintió un retorcijón en su estómago y se dejo caer ligeramente. Si alguien le decía que la ficción jamás superaría a la realidad, él encantado de la vida levantaría la mano, diría con una sonrisa sarcástica en ella que la realidad siempre supera la ficción.

Detrás del muro donde dejó sus lamentos. Levi se perdió de su vista y se preparo para correr. Esta vez no tenía miedo. ¡Esta vez iba decidido a tomar represalias! Centellaba furia.

Cuando el salón de Química lo tuvo a 5 metros subió sus mangas. Abrió la puerta, dio 5 brincos, sujetó a Sawney y lo aventó lejos de su vista. Vio la puerta del armario y detrás de ellas : dos sujetos que decían llamarse sus amigos. Abrió un segundo después.

-¡Ustedes ! ¿¡ Saben qué paso , cierto!?.—Gritó Eren enmarcando cada palabra con suma furia. Extendió los brazos obstruyendo la salida.

Jean se levantó, se percato de la presencia de su amigo pero la hizo a un lado. El celular que fuertemente sujetaba cayó de sus dedos y miro un punto ´´x´´ .

Armin se levanto, recobró fuerzas internas para hablar. Sus profundos ojos azules se mezclaron con una inusual confusión.

-No, esto. —Balbuceo - …No lo tenía planeado.—Armin se preocupó, sus palabras se tornaron turbias cuando intento articular algo más. Observó a Eren que se mantenía firme delante de ellos, pero eso no le daba la apariencia fuerte que demostraba, se le veía trastornado.

Jean seguía en coma mirando un punto 'X'.

-No tenía que suceder así...—Soltó Armin. Ya dudando de su propio criterio, volvió a decir.—…¿O si?—Su mente le estaba fallando ,sus pies le obligaban a quedarse en la posición de 5 minutos atrás . Su mente racional no calculó lo imposible para él.

_´´¡Gay! ¡Levi era gay! ´´_

-¡Es obvio que no!—Gritó Eren a ambos. –¡ Él ! , él, …él…—Gritó y termino balbuceando .— ¡Me Beso!¡Demonios! ¡Me correspondió!—Le devolvió cachetada con guante blanco a sus amigos. Armin a pesar de haberlo visto todo junto con Jean, le seguía sorprendiendo de la misma manera como si lo volviera a ver. Se secó la frente y miró a Jean que aún tenia la boca abierta.—¡Jean!, necesito que regreses .Tenemos que irnos. ¡Armar otro plan!—Decía el rubio hablando a la carrera, sacudía a Jean y así volverlo a la turbia realidad.

-¿Ah?¿Un plan? ¡No! .¡Nada de eso!—Eren sujetó a Armin de sus hombros y le señaló con su dedo.

—Cero planes Sr sabelotodo. Cero planes.—Eren respondía poseso.

-Eren, tranquilízate.—Le dijo su amigo rubio. También estaba muy sorprendido, hasta más que él .Nunca se imagino que Levi tuviera diferentes gustos. Miró a su amigo ojiverde y con cruel verdad admitió que se habían metido en más problemas.

-Lo siento. —Susurró Armin y bajó la mirada .La vergüenza le iba a durar hasta navidad ._Si es que llegaban_. Ahí un nuevo pensamiento le cubrió los ojos.

_-´´ Si Levi se enterara…´´—_Armin sudó frío_._

_-´´¿ Si él se enterara de la dichosa broma..?´´.-_Dos gotas de sudor frio.

_-´´ ¡¿Si él se enterara de la grabación..?! Mierda´´-_ Soltó la cámara como si ésta tuviera agua bendita. Esta azoto en el piso.

-Oi, ¿Eren? –Preguntó Armin sin despegar la mirada de su antigua cámara de video .El ojiverde dejó de respirar profusamente y se medio tranquilizo.

-¿Tienes familia en el extranjero?—Jean recobró la conciencia y miró a ambos, la letanía de su amigo rubio le despertó.

Y Eren pues,…Eren se desmayó.

Las circunstancias se les escaparon de las manos, Jean y Armin lo dedujeron cuando Levi le correspondió.

Salían por los pasillos de la escuela de manera furtiva; miraban a todos lados, a cada rincón para no ser vistos por el director o por el conserje. Tomaron a Eren por los brazos y Jean lo sujetó a su espalda.

Rumbo a la casa del castaño y tomar el tren , Jean decidió que lo mejor seria nunca llegar a su destino y cambiar ruta con Eren a cuestas , volverse algunos ermitaños de las montañas del Distrito Trost y así terminar en paz y tranquilidad ,aquella vida que ya estaba arruinada. Armin lo sujetó y obligó a tomar el tren indicado.

-…Lamento la intromisión.—Dijeron desde la puerta.

-Oh .Hola chicos...—Se detuvo y gritó .-El bulto sobresaliente de la espalda de Jean la había asustado.—

-Creo que es anemia. —Señaló Armin riendo nervioso. — Eso, lo dijeron en la enfermería.—Y sobo su espalda. -Necesita algunos días de descanso.—Señaló el rubio a su amigo desmayado. El castaño lucia pálido en la espalda de Jean, éste solo lo consolaba con frases pequeñas que sólo escuchaba el ojiverde.

-Lo llevaremos a su cuarto Sra. Jaeger. No se preocupe.-Armin agitó su mano derecha en frente de su cara restándole poca importancia al asunto. La Sra. Jaeger sonrió nerviosa por la salud de su único hijo y se fue directo a la cocina a prepararle las recetas caseras contra tal enfermedad.

Llegaron a la alcoba de Eren y le dejaron en su cama. Jean le miró indeciso. Quería preguntarle que tal besaba Levi para sacudirlo un poco y regresarlo a la realidad .Armin vio su rostro , tenia clavado en ella misma el puro afán de molestar y agraviar a la ya penosa situación de Eren.

\- Vamos Armin , se que tienes curiosidad.—Se defendió Jean desde abajo.

-¡Qué bruto eres!- Ni aquella mención le devolvería el alma al cuerpo. Eren tenía un lío completamente fuera de control, pero también ellos.

Él como Jean, pendían de la misma navaja afilada. Habían agitado un panal de abejas y tenia por seguro que estas aún no clavaban sus aguijones. Nada le quitaba de la cabeza como algo tan simple alborotaría sus destinos. Y vaya a saber que pasaría después. Tragó saliva dubitativo , se removió en su lugar.

_´´¡Ellos jugaron con Levi! ¡Humillaron al Capitán_! ¡_Carajo! ´´…_Sacudieron el mismísimo infierno.

_Mil maneras de morir_ se concentraban en su cabeza. _¡Dios mío!_ Tenia que alejar cuchillos o tijeras de la casa de Eren o de la escuela. Consternado por tal visión , pensó en organizar mejor los detalles para retirar cualquier objeto punzocortante de las aulas escolares. Le había recomendado a Eren salir del país. Tal vez ,ellos deberían de hacer lo mismo. Armin mordió su labio con perturbación y miró a Jean que seguía cerca de su amigo ojiverde.

— ¡Malditas mierdas!—Eren rescato las fuerzas, pero estas, se disolvieron cuando abrió por segunda vez la boca.-…ojala tuviera las suficientes fuerzas para matarlos…-Dijo desde abajo Eren, este tenia su mano cubriendo su ojos.

Jean se acerco y le miró. —Antes de hacerlo, dime ¿qué tal besa Levi?—Dijo con Sorna y con expectación.

Eren se levantó de la cama y miro fijamente a Jean con ojos de poseído.-¡Te lo puedo devolver ahora mismo, maldito caballo de mierda! — Sujetó el cuello de Jean y empezó a ahorcarlo.

-¡Duele!—Jean trató de aflojar el agarre, pero el castaño le sujetó con más furia.

-Jean, ¡tú! ¡Gran bocazas!—Contrario a su estado , Eren sacó fuerzas sobre humanas para alzar ligeramente a Jean del suelo.—¡ Toma responsabilidad de esto!. ¡Malnacido!

-Eren , me das miedo...—Intentó escaparse del agarre frenético . Empezó a faltarle el aire. –Espera a que me liberes...—Retó Jean.—¡Te dejare la cara más roja ,que cuando te beso Levi!.

Balbuceó al ojiverde furioso.—El debate de miradas a muerte cesó cuando carraspeó Armin, los dos le miraron. Jean dio gracias por la intromisión de su otro amigo.

-Eren.—dijo Armin desde la puerta.—No todo esta perdido.—Los ojos azules miraron serios, restándole poco importancia al cambio de color en la cara de Jean.

Jean fue soltado y cayó al suelo, éste empezó a toser. El ojiverde salió a la carrera a abrazar a Armin.

—¡Sabia!—Grito Eren efusivo.—¡Sabia que podía contar contigo!—Le dijo arrobado ante la idea milagrosa.

Armin Suspiró-Tienes dos días para que te relajes.—Le miró serio. Eren se calló de golpe, le exigió con la mirada una explicación.

-Le dije a tu madre, que tu desmayo fue por anemia.—Dio a entender a medias lo que sucedería - Le diré que la escuela aceptó darte dos días para que te recuperes.—Armin separó a Eren , éste le seguía abrazando confundido. Eren abrió los labios queriendo preguntar lo que ya empezaba a sospechar.

—Para esos días tendrás que estar tranquilo y ...—Se detuvo. Sabía que lo qué mencionaría arrasaría con las expectativas de zafarse lo más pronto posible del lío. Eren le miraba expectante y a pesar de que Armin era más bajo que él , el castaño le miraba desde abajo, sus rodillas semi flexionadas le daban mucha fragilidad y pena ajena a su amigo rubio.

\- Tendrás. —Se detuvo.- …Que fingir un noviazgo con Levi.—Así fue. Sólo eso. Serio, directo y a pesar de eso su voz segura, le tembló. La última frase le trastabillo como polizonte en la tabla al punto de la borda. Desvió la mirada azul de la de Eren que le miraba anonadado.

Eren se separó de su amigo y se plantó derecho enfrente de él, su voz se oyó cortada.—¿Cómo?...Yo no soy Gay.—Fue lo único que pudo transmitir con ese dejo de voz.

–¡No puedo cambiar mi orientación sexual! ,¡Así como así!.—Bufó Eren indignado y asuntado, más de lo último.—¡Yo soy Heterosexual!—Su uniforme escolar se alborotó y el mismo suéter se abrió por el movimiento brusco de sus brazos . -¿¡Sabes en que situación estoy!?—Señalo su pecho el ojiverde. Se frustró.

-¡Comprende, Eren!—Le contestó Armin perdiendo paciencia. ¡Claro que sabia en que situación estaba! _Y se culpaba por lo bajo_. ¡ Esto sólo sería una broma de fin de año! ¡Una descabellada broma! Una donde los tres, se divertirían a cuestas de Levi - y posiblemente de Eren-.

El cabello rubio cayo a su costado y se doblego ante su amigo. —No sólo estás tú .Estamos todos.- Los miró a ambos .

—….Los tres estamos metidos en esto….—Eren comprendió la situación sus orbes verdes –inanimadas- vagaron sin rumbo entre sus amigos . Si, Ahora entendía .Su rabieta no le hizo mirar que los tres corrían el mismo peligro de desaparecer de la faz de la tierra , o ser propensos ermitaños de las montañas.

Eren tragó la poca saliva que le quedaba en la garganta. Aceptar los dos días de descanso, antes de morir. Negó con la cabeza y se dirigió insatisfecho hasta la cama, sus amigos le miraron desde la distancia, ya no sabía si lamentando su situación sátira o sólo se dignaban a observarlo; no contaba con los ánimos para resolver miradas penetrantes.

—Necesito estar a solas.—Se sujetó a las sabanas y se metió debajo de ellas.

-Eren…

Eren se abrazó fuertemente. No quería creerlo, le era algo irreal. Anhelaba despertar de esa pesadilla y volver al mundo pasado. _Uno donde no existiera Levi_. Respiróofuscadamente_. ¡¿Por qué me beso? ¿¡Por qué me correspondió?¡La persona que tanto despreciaba, ¡Qué más odiaba! y que jamás creyó odiar tanto_, ahora.-Suspiró._-Lo tenía a su lado ._Le dio comezón la piel.

El que tenía que huir supuestamente seria Levi, no él de Levi_. ´´Otra vez.´´_ Refunfuñó molesto. Ahora; lo tendría más cerca. Se restregó en la almohada. Incapaz de contenerse de la preocupación y rabia que sentía, maldijo a todos los dioses del cielo y averno. Todo había sido la peor mierda de todas las cosas que había imaginado, y como si no fuera poco su loca imaginación empezó a realizar escenas pasadas… Levi , él . Él y Levi ¡_¿Por qué yo?!_

_¿Fingir un noviazgo?_ ¡_Ni en sueños! ¡Jamás!_ Su deber era encontrar una puerta donde le indicara el camino a la ´´escapatoria´´. Se doblo en posición fetal y abrió los ojos con tensión ¡_Jamás lo aceptaría_! ¡Acabaría con ese estúpido error! ¡Y acabaría con cualquier cercanía de aquel Capitán! Recordó el suceso en el pasillo, y se sobó la sien fastidiado. _A un paso de decirle la verdad_.-Se lamentó.- Una oportunidad así, ya no tendría. Respiró tranquilizando su pulso asimilando su martirio con impotencia.

Se estaba incorporando de la cama cuando escucho a su madre gritar algo, dispuesto a replicarle el qué le había dicho, se pasmo al momento. Se abrió la puerta del cuarto, y tras de ella una chica temeraria.

-¡Eren!—Entró corriendo Mikasa a su cuarto trayendo consigo el bolso de clases y un llamativo Shinai *.

Eren se levantó por completo. —¿Mikasa?—La miró despeinada y echa un revoltijo con su ropa. Se notó que el cambio de su ropa fue apresurado y nada cuidadoso. Aún tenia una calceta sin colocar.

\- ¿¡Te desmayaste!?—Gritó preocupada. Le sujetó el rostro y tomo sus brazos. Calculó el peso corporal alzándolo repetidas veces, le estrujo para comprobar su resistencia o debilidad de su desmayo.

-…Alto —Esbozó una expresión de dolor al rostro. Mikasa le miró alarmada.

-Lo siento. —Eren se recobro y respondió la pregunta anterior ,con más tranquilidad .

-Si, me desmaye.—Dijo mientras se sobaba las costillas.-No fue nada de que preocuparse. —_La impresión es de la qué aún no me he curado—Pensó _Eren. Desvió la mirada a su cama , se alejo de Mikasa y acomodo un poco las sábanas para invitarla a sentarse, pero antes de terminar la tarea le sostuvieron por los brazos a centímetros de sentarse, y seguir buscando un punto de dolor.

-Deja de mancillarme. —Se quejó y alejo a Mikasa. Ésta le había subido la camisa escolar para ver cualquier moretón.

—No pasó nada fuera de eso…—Se volvió a acomodar la ropa Eren y se sentó en la cama. Mikasa le siguió.

-Que bueno que no fue a mayores.—Suspiró aliviada.—Vine lo mas rápido que pude. Armin me lo conto todo. Lo obligue.—Dijo seria.—Fue extraño no responder claramente .—La mirada obscura se tenso_; _le miró de manera penetrante.

_¡¿A qué se refería?! _Eren se puso tremendamente nervioso y tartamudeo antes de preguntar.

-¿Todo…?—Pregunto Eren_. ´´ ¡Me parto! ´´_

-Si. —Contestó Mikasa ecuánime. Eren sonrió nervioso. Ella prosiguió

—Tu desmayo fue en el salón de química ¿Cierto? , Jean y Armin te encontraron bastante pálido .—Termino por decir Mikasa resuelta. Eren se alivio.

-Cierto—Se alivió el ojiverde , pero con el mismo entumecimiento de su cuerpo por el estrés extra.

Quería comentarle por debajo del agua a Mikasa su gran amiga, pero se mordió la lengua , decir de más lo tenia prohibido. Por seguridad. Por dignidad y por vergüenza. Porque así lo habían decidido.

.

-Eren... —Dijo el rubio desde el lugar de manera inexpresiva.—Antes de nada .-Les busco con la mirada.- Escuchen..

—No habrá que comentar esto con nadie. –Dijo Armin -La mayoría sabia de esta broma. Lo sé.—Enfatizo el punto qué a los dos pares de ojos les preocupaba.— Por suerte , no comentamos en sí de ésta.-Señalo astutamente.- Eso nos dará mucha ventaja a no explicarles lo sucedido a cuentas exactas.—. Jean se relajo entre las sábanas revueltas.

-Si.—Dijo malhumorado.- La maltrecha de nuestra situación ya no será comidilla de más personas.—Jean cruzó los brazos y cerró los ojos imaginando el descaro público al que serian sometidos.

-Lo dices por ti, yo aún tengo que lidiar con otro problema….—Eren se mordió las uñas y miro a Jean de soslayo. Armin les interrumpió. Quiso tomar responsabilidad y no huir de la siguiente declaración.

—La cinta…—Se arriesgo a decir el rubio. Eren peló los ojos. Armin dejo que el aire saliera de los pulmones para darse valor y aclarar lo siguiente.

-¿Cual cinta...?—Preguntó el castaño acomodando la almohada debajo de el. Jean que se mantuvo en silencio, carraspeó y miro en otra dirección.

-Esta… —Sacó de entre sus cosas una cámara de video, la abrió y saco una cinta. —Lo grabe, todo. —Eren se puso de colores primarios al entenderlo. Aquella cinta guardaba su hombría y su vergüenza se vería multiplicada por mil si se viera. Imaginarse la escena le estremeció al tuétano.

´_´Beso .Levi. ¡Dios! ´´_

-¡Bórrala!—Dijo apresurado. No quería que NADIE viera esa cosa.

-Eso haré, no te preocupes. —Respondió conciliador Armin. —Esto es para no dejar posibles marcas de los sucedido hoy. Salvaremos lo poco de nuestra seguridad y la tuya…-Aclaró el rubio que mantenía su mirada en los ojos verdes. Eren por su parte- recobrándose del susto de muerte- con suma atención no perdió de vista aquella cinta grabada. Esa, donde una broma jugó con su hombría y ahora jugaba con su pobre corazón.

Las pausas que hacia Armin al romperla y tirarla al cesto se le hicieron eternos. Cuando hubo finalizado esta labor, Eren le observó acomplejado. Si pensaba que Armin era la persona más calmada e indefensa, cambiaba de opinión. El tenía algo maquiavélico.

-Y ¿Qué diremos?—Mencionó Jean cuando la tarea de la cinta termino en el cesto de basura. Y se recargo en la pared.

La pregunta del millón. Los tres se miraron. Varios minutos después ,Armin dijo- La profesora Hanji…¿ entró?—Dijo dudoso , eso no era una afirmación ni se le acercaba a una.

-¿Estas preguntando? o ¿nos estas diciendo? .—Respondió Eren.-Por lo que me deben.-Señaló el cesto de basura, y en ella la cinta.—Me deben una muy buena excusa para salir de esta.—Dijo Eren con ira creciente.

-Te vuelves más niña de repente, Eren.—Dijo Jean despectivo.

-Si estuvieras en mi lugar , no dudarías en hacerlo mismo.—Grito Eren desde su lugar.

-¡Bah!.—Exclamó Jean como todo un sabelotodo.—Si mueres , mejor. Estaré con Mikasa. ¿O piensas que soy tu amigo por simpatía?—Le recorrió con la vista. Eren se levanto dispuesto a pelear.

-¡Se callan!—Grito Armin furioso.—¡Sus estúpidas conversaciones me arruinan el cerebro!.—_KO _para ambos.

Eren se volvió a sentar y resoplo, cambio de expresión y comenzó a buscar una buena excusa para todos los que sabían de aquella ´_´broma´´. ¡_Nada salía! La mente le dirigía al Capitán, ¡al engreído Capitán!

-Es una peste…-Se recargo con las manos en la cabeza.

-Armin. —Dijo Jean seco. —Si no encontramos una respuesta, nos iremos a las montañas a la primera hora mañana.

En un lado de la cama Eren con sus desquiciadas maneras de no imaginar a Levi besándolo, no le presto atención a lo dicho por su amigo-enemigo de a lado. Jean por su parte pensaba en la manera más coherente de no compartir tumba con aquellos ineptos amigos.

.—¡Ya lo tengo!.—Armin chocó su mano derecha en la palma de la izquierda en un puño. Sus ojos veían el piso y la pared como siguiendo la escena de una película.

-¡Eren!.—Gritó el rubio dando bríos de esperanza.—

-¡Si!.—Contestó el ojiverde rápidamente.

-Tú te desmayaste ¿Cierto?—Concluyó seguro el rubio.

-Sí… ¿y?.

-¡Eso!.—Dijo emocionado Armin.—¡Eso! ¡Eso va a ser la excusa!—Dijo feliz a los dos .

-Perfecto.- Dijo Jean entendiendo las pocas palabras de su amigo de a lado.—Si las situaciones empeoran , la solución se encuentra enfrente de nuestros ojos.

-Solo…-Pensó para si mismo Armin..—Queda un cabo suelto.—Se detuvo. Todos tragaron saliva.

-Connie…

-Estupendo.—Dijo irónico Eren.

.

Mikasa le daba un Té de hierbas sanas a Eren. Se lo acercó a la boca y este sorbió.

-Mikasa esto no es necesario.—Le dijo Eren avergonzado.—Te lo agradezco, pero tu tampoco te esfuerces. ¿Si?.—Mikasa rodeó la taza con sus dedos y sus mejillas tuvieron un ligero sonrojo.

-No es nada Eren. —El ojiverde la sujetó y la miró a los ojos.—Es tarde. ¿Por qué no vas a casa?.—Eren se levantó.

-Eren ¿Qué haces?—Le siguió la pelinegra angustiada.—

-A acompañarte, seguro. —Afirmó Eren y saco las llaves de su pantalón escolar, abrió su closet y en el tomo su bufanda y abrigo.

-Pero, estás débil...—Dudó Mikasa. El castaño le colocó en su cuello otra bufanda.

-Estoy bien. —Le sonrió.— Que te acompañe no restara puntos a mi resistencia. —Después de dudar unos momentos Mikasa aceptó y tomó su bolso.

Necesitaba despabilarse, no encontraba paz en encerrarse en su cuarto y seguir dando vueltas a su pequeño _´´asunto ´´._

Siguió como autómata por la avenida caminando por caminar, y con sarcasmo recién salido del horno se respondió a sí mismo. Karma, si, tenia que ser eso. Respiró hondo, si bien el mundo seguía su curso, él tenia que seguir con el ,y aunque su temblor era por el frío y gélido diciembre también lo sentía por el continúo recuerdo del Capitán Levi, abrazándolo .

Las manos le sudaban por el ansía terrible, cosa, que en esos momentos no era ni tan grande comparado con la incertidumbre del _¿Qué pasara?_ .Se crispó de inmediato por el avispero que había sido sacudido, el no quería fingir nada, el solo quería librarse del mal. Sus rodillas, cobraron vida propia si pensaba en el mañana y en el día siguiente y los días posteriores…

_-¿Eren...?—_Pregunto Mikasa a su lado.—¿Qué opinas..?

-¿Perdón? .No te preste atención.—Dijo Eren volteando a su lado sin quitar esa mirada aún perdida.

-Esta Navidad, iré con mis padres a _Rose_, con unos parientes.- Eren se detuvo y la miró detenidamente a los ojos.

—Yo quiero estar…-Dijo Mikasa y le miró avergonzada.—quiero pasar contigo esta…-Le cortó de tajó Eren su insinuación y no por grosería sino por desesperación.

-Y esos parientes.—Eren la sujetó de las manos esperanzado.-¿No quieren compañía?.—Dijo el ojiverde.

-No lo creo...—Contesto Mikasa nerviosa. Eren le miro resignado y cabizbajo .Su única oportunidad de salir de ese embrollo por unos días aunque fuera solo navidad.

Se despidió de Mikasa en la parada del Bus, ella ascendió y levantó la mano derecha despidiéndose cariñosa, Eren por su parte no sabia donde esconder la cara. Mikasa le objetó su actitud tan lejana, él no podía decirle el porque.

-¡Eren! ¡Chiquillo!.—Le gritaron desde el otro lado de la acera. Eren levanto la mano al reconocerlo y grito su nombre. Hannes se acerco alegre.

-Muchacho, ¿Qué paso? Mikasa me dijo lo que te sucedió en la tarde. —Eren se volvió a crispar por enésima vez en el día y alzo la voz riendo escandalosamente.

-¡Oh eso! Nada de que preocuparse.—Rió nervioso.

-Tu padre me dejo a tu cuidado ,¿Qué cuentas le daré? _¿eh?—_Hannes le regañó. Le dirigió una mirada reprobatoria.—Dime, ¿se encuentra Grisha?.—Cambió el semblante a uno más relajado.

-Mi papá se encuentra en el hospital.—Le respondió Eren viéndolo de soslayo. La manera en como cambiaba el tema le pareció lo mejor, ya no quería mentir.

-¿Y tu madre?—Preguntó Hannes abrazándolo por los hombros, y encaminándose a la casa Jaeger.

-Ella no esta de guardia. Mañana sí. ¿Por qué Hannes?—Le dijo Eren dudoso. La buena relación con su padre, le abría mucha confianza con Hannes.

-Por nada en especial. ¡Venga vamos! Te acompañare a casa.—Dijo animado Hannes .Apretó su bufanda y su abrigo.—¡_Eres , tan debilucho ¡-_Menciono Hannes en burla y cariño. Eren le miro enojado y al segundo la retiro.

-Me gustaría verte sin abrigo en esta temporada.—Se burlo Eren. Meses atrás su profesor había caído severamente enfermo, por suerte su padre le cuido en toda la estadía en el hospital.

Hannes rió escandalosamente y subió por aquella colina de asfalto hasta la casa de Eren.

-¡Vaya!, que bocaza tienes.—Estiró los cachetes de Eren .—Tendré que dejarte trabajo extra en vacaciones.—Hannes le tenia acorralado. La mirada afilada y traviesa del profesor le dieron a entender que hablaba en serio.

-¡Por dios Hannes!..—Reclamó Eren. — ¡Que fastidio!—Eren cubrió su rostro con las manos disimulando su hastió. Hannes subió su dedo índice moviéndolo de lado a lado en negación.

-Una palabra más y le diré a tu padre que haz reprobado mi asignatura. — Eren giró abriendo sus ojos de par en par sorprendidos por la manipulación de su Profesor.

¡_Ni siquiera sabían sus padres que una semana había sido suspendido!_ -Lo que me faltaba…-Murmuró Eren por lo bajo. Hannes volvió a reír y apretó los hombros del más pequeño.

-¡Oh! Me encanta ver infeliz a mis pupilos, se me acelera el corazón. –Dijo sarcástico y adolorido Hannes.

-Siento que te odio.—Reclamó Eren.

-¡Oh! ¡Haz roto mi corazón frio!.—Se rió de Eren .

Siguieron caminando por la acera entre bromas del mayor. Eren se resigno y siguió la avenida sin alma en el cuerpo. Total…

_Sólo faltaban 48 horas para su fatal destino._

...

* * *

Shinai= Instrumento de ataque; del Kendo.

* * *

.

Lamento la demora, pero seguía encontrando algo que remplazar si era esto o aquello…:s Y no me decidía a seguir.:S. Pánico , sólo eso. Sí de una primeriza como yo .Y la otra situación fue que necesitaba un capitulo cuatro para crearle continuidad,si no hago esto ,no puedo escribir...Pero no saben que gusto fue recibir sus RW ,espero que este cap. sea de su agrado

Gracias a todos los anónimos que dejaron mensaje:

Lila

Annyel

Tiny

Mibako

Rina

Muchas gracias.;

. Ya saben, alguna corrección en ortografía, redacción, lo acepto.:)-incluidos tomatazos.


	4. Es necesario crear guerra cuando hay paz

**Molestando a Heichou .**

**Capitulo 4**

* * *

¿Es necesario crear guerra cuando hay paz?

**I**

.

Este día seria recordado como la mejor broma del colegio, la mejor diversión y dolor de tripas de todas las bromas hechas por el grupo de amigos. Deseaba irse de vacaciones con una sonrisa en su rostro pero, la historia había dado un giro tremendo y pintaba diferente a como la imaginaron.

-¡Oigan chicos!—Gritó Connie feliz acercándose al trio.—¡Díganme!..¿Que tal fue con eso?—Dijo acercándose de manera cautelosa a manera de espía, ocultando muy bien las palabras dichas. Miró de un lado a otro evitando llamar la atención.

Eren lo miro de reojo cansado , de alguna forma el comportamiento de espionaje que portaba Connie llamaría más la atención. El también miró ; alguna mueca o algo para permanecer más alerta pero, pensó ¿a quien le interesaría saber el desafortunado desenlace de aquella broma? el comportamiento extraño de Connie demasiado exagerado de seguro llamaría más la atención que su ´´charla´´ matutina. Cerró sus ojos a sabiendas de lo que le esperaba allá adentro.

-Connie , aléjate de mi por unos momentos ¿si?—Admitió Eren desde la esquina posterior de donde se encontraba aquel amigo extrovertido.—Verás ,no he dormido mucho y, los sonidos fuertes en estos momentos me cabrean .—Rasco sus sienes.

-¡Oh! ¿Entonces fue tan buena la broma que no han podido dormir?—Jean se crispó y casi escupió su propia saliva en ese instante ; Armin y Eren solo sacaron unas sonrisas nerviosas o ansiosas según desde qué punto de vista se viera su situación actual.

-Si quieres seguir dando de tumbos Connie ve allá ;mira Sasha necesita compañía.—dijo sarcástico Jean, tenia que mantener aunque fuera un porte serio y disimular. Pero, es que ni sentido del humor tenia para enfrentar a Connie.

—Pero, nunca los encuentro desocupados y sin muros en la costa ...—Termino diciendo Connie menos entusiasta y al aire ,los tres mosqueteros se marchaban dejándolo con la palabra en la boca. Connie se quedo observándolos, Sasha se acercó a él y Marco se les unió , la escena le llamo sumamente la atención .

—¿Y a esos ,qué les sucede?—Pregunto mientras comía un pedazo de pan .

-Sasha , son las 8:00 de la mañana ¿ Y aún no puedes terminar de desayunar?—Le tajó Connie sorprendido y fastidiado.

-Tenia hambre…-Le contestó Sasha defendiéndose de esa pregunta.—¿Y esos? .—Señaló a los susodichos.

-No lo sé.—Dijo Connie imitando la misma penumbra de sus amigos a la distancia. Marco miró detenidamente a su amigo Jean.

—Es un tanto ´´anormal´´ ver a Jean con ése ánimo—Terminó comentando Marco a ambos en murmullo. Los dos asintieron y le miraron a la distancia. Jean era el primero en hacer comentarios agrestes a Eren por la mañana , luego, seguía con Bertholdt y Sasha. Nadie se escapaba.

-A esos tontos les dio la malaria. —Dijo Connie divertido, restándole importancia ya a esos vándalos.—.O , algo les salió mal.—Se sujetó los hombros y contagió a Sasha con su risa después de unos momentos.

-¿A esos mosqueteros? ¡Por fin, alguien les dio su merecido! —Dijo Sasha riéndose cada vez más. Marco se les unió en risas pero, una espina le fastidiaba y esa espina era la de la llamada _curiosidad._

**II**

**.**

Eren tropezaba con la silla y con el escritorio ,brincaba cada vez que algún profesor le llamaba o le mencionaban por situaciones normales. Si persistía en aquel estado de sorpresa, no dudaba un inherente paro cardiaco.

-''_¡Diablos!, no puedo seguir así´´. _Mordió la punta del lápiz y cerró los ojos , se concentro en algún paraje con fondo oceánico. Ya con el mantra perfecto en la mente , escuchó el sonido de la puerta siendo abierta estrepitosamente. Se enderezo tan rápido que aventó el lápiz de su boca . Algunos le miraron extrañados por la e_scandalosa reacción_. Jean ,que estaba a escasas sillas de él subió los hombros y le reclamo con la mirada y le masculló.- _¡Tranquilízate hombre_!.- Pero, como decía eso ¡¿el maldijo cara de caballo?! si el estaba en las misma condiciones que el. Bastaba con ver su cara blanca y su expresión nerviosa. -Maldito tú estás en la misma situación , así qué ¡cállate!.-Le dijo Eren entre dientes .

El ojiverde regresó ya más calmado a su compostura , miro al frente.¿ Por qué dejaba que su alma despegara tan rápido de su cuerpo? Relájate o seguirás con un colapso nervioso…

La secretaria de asuntos generales extendió una hoja. Eren siguió en su dilema mental. -¿Jaeger? ¿Eren Jaeger?.—

-´´ _Vas para allá Jaeger ~´´_ .-Escuchó que le decía el mismísimo Belcebú al oído.

La secretaria buscó con la mirada a qué respondieran al nombre; paso cada uno de los asientos desde la zona izquierda a la derecha . Se topó con una mirada imantada en ella. La secretaria alzó la ceja dubitativa.-¿…Jaeger?.-Se preguntó ella misma pero, sonó más para él. El rostro de Eren denotaba que hasta el dudaba de que se llamara así.

-Eres tú idiota ...—Le susurró Jean al cara pálida de Eren.-¡Levántate!.—Armin que miraba un poco más de cerca ,sintió el mismo recorrer frío que sentía en esos momentos su amigo de infancia.

-A la oficina del director. –Sentenció seria cerrando la puerta , y con ésta ,el último suspiro de seguridad en Eren.

**III**

**.**

Se sentó quieto en la sala de espera y volvió a sobresaltarse cuando ésta se abrió y se asomó el Director Pixis muy dispuesto a todo.

Eren se levanto sin ganas de hacerlo, paso su mano entre sus cabellos castaños y se acerco a la puerta. Si, un largo día. La palabrería del Director era famosa no por los hechos alentadores que provocaba, sino por cansar. Su platica se extendido por una hora y no se creyó no pestañear ni un segundo. _Responsabilidad , cumplimiento y reglas escolares_ , le tentaban a dormir; todo gracias a la escuela de prioridad a la que asistía.

Se mantuvo derecho sin movimiento, anotó mentalmente los puntos esenciales de su buena educación, ya qué a los ojos de su estimado Director, su futuro comprometedor estaba empezando a deteriorarse.

_´´¿Pero cuando empecé a mejorar?´´_ Se pregunto Eren. Desde ahí ,perdió el hilo de la conversación. _¿Descaro?._ Si, con todos los dientes.

Ya sólo le restaba tomar unas de las recetas médicas de su padre y llevarla a la secretaria –asistente – del Director Pixis, se la entregaría como manifiesto de la enfermedad ´´fantasma ´´ que tuvo y listo. Asunto arreglado.

**IV**

**.**

-´´_Cuanto rollo por solo faltar unos días´´-_Se refunfuño molesto cerrando la puerta tras de si. Bueno, en realidad se había juntado todo aquello con su ausencia y la calificación No Aprobatoria. ¿Resultado? Clases de apoyo en vacacines.

-Si, por supuesto.- el sabia la razón . La suspensión de aquella vez. Tuvo un _tic_ en el ojo y siguió el camino a su salón. Si hubiera evitado esa pelea ; No, se lo pensó mejor, tenía que suceder. Recordó ese día, Levi y el perdiéndose en golpes en el pasillo de la escuela, sonrió, no cambiaria la fecha de ese día ni el lugar. Aquella satisfacción de haber defendido su lugar con aquel papanatas de Levi, así que, no se deprimía por aquella falta, hasta la jugada si quería pensarlo de aquel modo, le servía , le ayudaría a no pasar las vacaciones aburrido como cada navidad .Asintió mentalmente y camino pasivo entre los pasillos…

Colocó sus brazos sobre su nuca y se fue caminando en paz. Estar encerrado en la oficina del director le había tranquilizado un poco, ya no tenia aquella paranoia consecutiva.

Cerró los ojos y suspiró .En cuentas, ya tenía un lugar en el infierno por quebrantar tantas veces el 8 mandamiento .Después de casi tres días de mala cara, saco una sonrisita de satisfacción a su semblante. Si el infierno existiera y si Daniel Lioneye* se encontrara en ése lugar, no dudaría en abrir el mísmo las puertas a su entrada.

-Tus distracciones me alteran ¿ahora paseas por los pasillos?—_ esa voz….mierda. _

Eren sujetó fuerte los cabellos de su nuca, se mantuvo sereno para no huir de la escena. De manera lenta se giró y no le despego la mirada a Levi .Este traía los reportes de algún club – de los tantos que pertenecía-el mal acomodo de documentos era llamativo, pero más llamativo era el que Levi los trajera así.

-Por alguna extraña razón anormal caí enfermo.—Dijo Eren con semblante tranquilo , pero el hecho era que estaba bastante nervioso.

Levi farfulló molesto.-¿A quién le interesa? Solo quítate del camino.—Empezó a caminar hasta tener a Eren a centímetros de distancia—Sólo espero que esto, no afecte mi coeficiente intelectual. –Se acerco demasiado rápido, lo suficiente para que no notara lo que había pasado hasta que paso, el beso fue ligero y nada brusco en la mejilla de Eren .El castaño olió la peculiar colonia del capitán y desistió el impulso de sobarse la nariz y limpiarse la mejilla.

Eren quedo de cuadritos , así que sólo respondió a como le dio en gana y de golpe , de manera bruta comentó -La estupidez ¿es contagiosa?-. Sonó a sorna .Había utilizado el mismo tono de Levi. Los ojos verdes temblaron pero su boca se mantuvo ya cerrada.

-Tal vez si te besara en la boca mi buena educación sería la única que saldría perdiendo...—Respondió de la misma manera. Como no hubo respuesta, Levi se encamino a su destino.-Si acabaste con tus tonterías , ve directo a tu aula. Temo que las pocas neuronas que tienes les guste estos ratos de ocio.—Respondió Levi de manera plana , como si supiera que a las neuronas de Eren les gustaran esos ratos de ocio.

_¿Cómo? ¿Solo eso?_ Se sorprendió Eren. Levi partio rumbo a su destino, con un aire diferente.

-Creí que moriría...- Si , la verdad le impresionaba .No había recibido golpe alguno.

Se recargo a la pared más próxima y abrió los ojos con sorpresa arraigada en ellos pero, en estos también se encontraba la pregunta y la respuesta. Se quedó un momento parado escuchando algunos pasos distantes en el pasillo, el silencio era tan abrumador que podía escuchar como el aire entraba por su nariz y llenaba sus pulmones acelerados, sus pestañas recibían el tibio sol conforme se hundía más en la pared. Los distantes murmullos de los profesores dando clases en las aulas. Y una respuesta rondándole en todas las partes del cuerpo en adrenalina pura .

Se creía capaz de varias cosas una de esas los retos; sí , esos que le metían en problemas. Otro , eran la apuestas, una de las tantas que lo tenían en estas míseras condiciones y otra las bromas. Era sátiro, pero lo que llenaba su cerebro en esos momentos no era ninguna de las tres mencionadas , no entraba en retos -y si entraba en esta no quería, se rehusaba a hacerlo-, ni en apuestas y es más ya no creía capaz de realizar alguna broma a posteriori, -suspiró- no aguantaría con la farsa. Intento pasar saliva y no le sorprendió no hallar rastros en su garganta , porque el descubrimiento , el hallazgo que quería salir de su mente y deslizarse por su lengua y salir por su boca no quería decirlo. Y es que más fácil no podía explicarlo ,lo noto en sus ojos cuando le miró, lo notó en esa acción de besarlo en la mejilla , le notaba en cada frase que aunque quería sonar ofensiva le había dicho en pocas palabras cuanto le había extrañado. Lo notaba el , que se conocía distraído y cerrado en sí mismo. Abrió la boca y como no quería decir las palabras que pensaba, solo las dijo en su mente… _Levi le amaba_.

Eren quería llorar de la desesperación. El castaño le despreciaba.

**V**

**.**

Eren llegó arrastrando los pies al aula, estaba sumido en la depresión y todos los sinónimos del diccionario.

En la melancolía de los buenos ayeres donde el odio se quedaba en el odio y con los años se quedaba igual, no muy decidido tomo el pomo del aula y pensó cuando giro esta …_¿Si le hubiera pateado el trasero? Imposible_. Rectifico para sí. Levi_ le estamparía a la pared para darle un segundo beso. _Imagino la escena y se lamento más.

**VI**

.

\- Esto no puede estar pasando…- Se sujetó la cabeza y de paso las sienes para sobarlas, tenia esa sensación metálica en los labios el inconfundible miedo a lo insólito no desaparecía de su alma, mordió su labio y abrió los ojos de entre sus brazos para tratar de tranquilizarse .Decir a flor de piel ya no le quedaba a él , más bien era como mil agujas en la piel.

Jean se acercó a Eren tomo el asiento libre de adelante y la giro. Le toco el hombro y Eren miro algunos billetes.

-¿Que demonios estas haciendo?—Preguntó Eren curioso desasiendo el nudo en sus brazos.

-En lo pactado...—Le contestó Jean dejando notar lo cansado en su rostro. Eren recobró fuerzas internas y después de días miro a alguien molesto.

—Si él se entera de seguro te matara antes de que lo uses...—Frenó Jean al castaño., porque Eren estaba a punto de sacar su furia y frustración en su amigo Jean . Señalo el dinero con aquella sombra obscura en sus ojos.—Disfrútalo.

Eren miró el dinero y lo tomo.- ¿¥2500?_.—_Caballo loco, eso no es lo que teníamos pactado_._¿Alz ya no quiere dejarte?—Eren dibujo con sus dedos, acercándose a su cabeza, varios círculos para denotar la falta de memoria de Jean.

_-Eren…-_El encuentro de miradas le respondió lo que con palabras no decían , el dedo pulgar de Jean se alzó ,así duro unos segundos y giró a su lugar que se encontraba cerca de la puerta , se dispuso por primera vez a comer el almuerzo que le mandaba su Madre.

…_´´Si él se entera de seguro te matará antes de qué lo uses´´….—_Lo que le faltaba , una más a la venganza del Capitán. Eren tomo el dinero y lo coloco en su bolsillo; ahora ¿Compraría el dichoso juego? No tenía ánimos de salir y encerrarse en su cuarto para jugarlo el fin de semana. Respiró cansado .No le bastaría esas horas para quedarse tranquilo, es más, estaría pensando mas en el pequeño asuntito en que se había metido.

Escuchó el deslizar de la puerta y le resto poca importancia, tenia que pensar bien en qué lo gastaría. Abrió su almuerzo y dispuesto a olvidar la mala suerte tomo los utensilios para comer .

-¿Esta Eren aquí.?—Pregunto una voz desconocida.

-¡Eren!.—Gritaron a su alrededor.-¡Te buscan!.—Eren volteó despacio y lamento hacerlo.

Frente a sus ojos estaba el famosísimo e inesperado Erwin Smith, el popular rubio del equipo de baloncesto y vicepresidente del club de periodismo.

´´¡_Corre, corre_ ._Ahora que puedes!´´_ pero una mano izada le llamaba y le obligó a levantarse y dirigirse a él.

Detrás de él alcanzó a escuchar ….¿Qué hace aquí?-¡Woa! ¡Que guapo es!-Seguro Eren hizo algo…-

.

continuara...

.

* * *

Disculpen la demora , todo este asunto de seguir publicando se debió a fallas técnicas...-computadora.-

Espero q les guste este capitulo, enserio q estoy disfrutando cada que escribo, a veces rio y otras rio más, en algunas digo caray que cosas con Eren. :D. Ojala que sigan con esta loca aventura , ya voy a publicar mas seguido , sigo con las mismas fallas técnicas pero, ahora cuento con una ayuda extra. Nos estaremos leyendo y gracias por sus Followers y Rw me alegran el alma.

-Gracias por los RW que dejan, prometo ponerme al corriente y contestarlos.-

Ya saben cualquier cosa en la manera de escribir o error gramatical, no duden en decirme ,eso ayuda q que escriba mejor y ustedes lean a gusto.;) y ya actualizare mas seguido.


End file.
